Final Fantasy 13-3: Hoffnung ist eine Illusion
by Verelan
Summary: Hope unterstützt Lightning tatenkräftig in den letzten 13 Tagen. Doch wer unterscheidet Lüge und Illusion von der Realität?


Es hatte Jahre gedauert, diesen zierlichen, unreinen Körper in das perfekte Gefäß für einen Gott zu formen.

Dennoch war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Die lange Zeit hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Nun stand seiner neuen, perfekten Welt nichts mehr im Wege. Eine Welt vollkommen frei von jeglicher Abnormalität. Es würde kein Versagen geben, keine Schwäche. Nur Reinheit.

Auch das Erwecken seiner zweiten Spielfigur auf diesem Feldzug war ohne große Zwischenfälle und Komplikationen erfolgt.

Während die Welt langsam im Chaos versank, war sie auf der Suche nach reinen Seelen, die es würdig waren seine neue, grandiose Welt zu bevölkern.

Er war in Gedanken versunken, sein Blick starr auf den Monitor vor sich gerichtet ohne Informationen in sich aufzunehmen. Es war wie eine Trance.

Sein neuer, zierlicher Körper war leicht nach vorn gebeugt, das Kinn auf einer Hand ruhend, die Lippen zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen verzogen.

Ja, es dauerte nicht mehr lang. Die Zeit war zum Greifen nah.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, strich sich das silbrige Haar aus dem Gesicht und fokussierte sich wieder auf die Geschehnisse direkt vor sich.

Sie war fleißig. Dieses Lob musste er aussprechen, irgendwann.

Seine kleine Lightning. Seine Erlöserin.

So von ihrer Aufgabe geblendet, fixiert auf eine Illusion, die er selbst erschaffen hatte.

Ein Konstrukt aus Lügen.

Für sie war er einfach nur Hope. Ein Mitstreiter, ein Freund.

„Noch 4 Tage, Light.", kam es über seine Lippen in der ihr so vertrauten Stimme.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Natürlich musste es diese Angaben nicht ständig wiederholen. Sie wusste genau wie viele Tage übrig waren, konnte es spüren. Sie war unweigerlich mit dem Schicksal verbunden. Denn das Ende der Welt war ihre Bürde.

Selbst in der Arche, der Zufluchtsort wo die Zeit stillstand, konnte sie es spüren.

„Ich weiß."

Knappe Antwort, wie immer. Sie sprach nicht viel, war meist kurz gebunden.

_Immer noch dieselbe Light …_

Er blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf. Unangenehm war dieser Gedanke. Er kannte sie nicht, und doch irgendwie schon.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass sie in weniger als einer Stunde in die Arche zurückkehren musste.

„In knapp einer Stunde musst du zur Arche zurückkehren."

Sie seufzte, sagte aber nicht.

Dieses Ritual war notwendig. Vielmehr diente es seiner Zwecke als den ihren.

Er kontrollierte sie. Ihre Taten, ihre Gedanken.

„Wie soll ich in dieser kurzen Zeit meine Mission erfüllen.", es war mehr ein lauter Gedanke gewesen, den sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Sie lag gut in der Zeit, dennoch war sie verärgert. Sie wollte mehr tun können.

Es war die Frustration, welche sie in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Und genau diese Tatsache nutze er gegen sie. Menschen waren so einfach zu manipulieren.

Er gab ihr Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages ihre Schwester wiedersehen könnte.

Es war keine Lüge gewesen, als er ihr versprach Serah zurück zu bringen. Aber sie würde nicht dieselbe sein, lediglich ein Duplikat.

_Lügner …_

Ihre Seele war verloren, verschollen im Chaos. Auch wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen sie zu finden.

Doch seine Manipulation würde an Macht verlieren, wenn er Lightning davon in Kenntnis setzen würde.

_Sie wird es schon herausfinden!_

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. Gefühle und Empfindungen waren ihm fremd und doch verspürte er ein Äquivalent des Schmerzes.

Er kappte die Verbindung zu Lightning, legte das schmale Headset beiseite und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen.

Würde sie es wirklich herausfinden?

Ohne Zweifel, sie war schlau und vermutlich hegte sie schon einen vagen Verdacht, von ihren Freunden genährt.

Die Zeit spielte nicht nur gegen die gesamte Welt, sondern auch gegen ihn selbst.

_Du wirst verlieren!_

Jetzt endlich drang es zu ihm durch. Jetzt realisierte er die schwache Stimme tief in seinem Inneren, welche zu ihm flüsterte. Aggressiv, vorwurfsvoll, wütend.

„Ich werde nicht verlieren.", kam es ganz von selbst über seine Lippen und er knurrte. Zum Glück konnte Lightning nichts von seinen Selbstgesprächen hören.

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Von Tag zu Tag war es schwerer geworden, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.

_Das hast du schon längst._

„Schweig!", fauchte er und biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Nach so langer Zeit, nach dieser harten Arbeit, hatte er gedacht jegliche Überreste von dem Bewusstsein des Jungen vernichtet zu haben.

Er hätte sich nicht mehr irren können.

Er blickte erneut auf die Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde. Dann würde Lightning zurückkehren.

Wut flammte in ihm auf. Wieso war er so schlampig gewesen?!

Er schlug mit der Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte vor sich, verstand den plötzlichen Anflug dieser Gefühle nicht.

Er hatte keine Chance sie zu kompensieren, hatte keine Ahnung wie man mit ihnen umging, es war Neuland.

_Akzeptier es. _

Wieder knurrte er, seine Stimme verzerrt.

_Ich bin du, und du bist ich._

Nein, er war nicht an diese menschlichen Lasten gebunden und würde es auch niemals sein.

Er war der Herrscher des Universums.

„Du verschwendest deine Zeit.", murmelte er und stand auf.

Gleich würde Lightning hier auftauchen.

Er würde diese niedere Kreatur für immer verbannen. Er war Bhunivelze, Gott des Lichts. Er war Macht.

Das Teleporterpad leuchtete auf. Die Uhr schlug 6.

4 Tage noch. Nichts würde ihn daran hindern.

Noch bevor Light auf der Plattform materialisierte trat er voran, verschloss sein Unterbewusstsein, drängte es in die Tiefen seines Selbst und lächelte.

„Willkommen daheim, Light."


End file.
